


A Blissful Combination

by Druzaina



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ensemble Stars! Secret Valentine 2019, M/M, Valentines, they chilling idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druzaina/pseuds/Druzaina
Summary: "Can you come with me for a minute?" Was the question he heard from the emperor's lips.Thinking he was needed for student council paperwork or scheduling activities for fine, he followed the orders without asking anything. Wataru was practicing with Tori, so he wasn't busy either.





	A Blissful Combination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elldrith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elldrith/gifts).



> Heck ye!! this is part of the Secret Santa Valentines, held on twitter! I'm sorry this was rather short, but i had a really good time writing it and didn't want to ruin it making it longer. I hope you enjoy it, Elly!

"Can you come with me for a minute?" Was the question he heard from the emperor's lips. Thinking he was needed for student council paperwork or scheduling activities for fine, he followed the orders without asking anything. Wataru was practicing with Tori, so he wasn't busy either. They walked through the hallways in silence, with only the sound of footsteps resounding. The blonde started taking a different path, something that Yuzuru realized, but he didn't talk about it. Both reached the terrace and walked towards a small, beautiful table. It was covered in roses, and two beautiful cups were placed on it, as well as a teapot that had some steam coming out of it as if the tea were made just now. Yuzuru saw that there were two seats on the table, but stood beside the blonde, then asked. "Who are we waiting for?"

Eichi let out a soft chuckle, then replied to the now slightly confused butler. "No one. That is a seat for you, Yuzuru."

He looked quizzically at Eichi, who smiled at him, as he wouldn't lie with something like this, and felt a kind of force telling him to sit down on the table.

Eichi reached out for the teapot, and with shaky hands, started pouring the tea on both cups. Yuzuru mentioned he could serve them, but the other refused.

They started drinking the tea in silence, but Yuzuru broke the ice. "I suppose you need to talk with me about something, then. What is the matter? Is it about Young Master?"  
  
Eichi shook his head in denial, but didn't reply. He took some time to place his cup in the plate again and thought carefully what he was about to say. "This tea.. is made of one of the finest Pu-er leaves I could find. It is said that one cup of this tea can lower your chances of having a heart attack, isn't that interesting..?" The blonde started searching for something on the pocket of his jacket, then took it out carefully. "It is also said that it goes perfectly well with.." He handed Yuzuru a small box. "Chocolate. Do you know what day is it? It's a day of love. And as much as I love fine and my unitmates, there is something special about you, which is why I felt the need to gift you chocolates, without anyone around us. Does this situation make you think of something?" 

Yuzuru didn't bother to reply directly and tried to play with a somewhat 'bold' movement. He started unwrapping the chocolate in a slow, almost painful for Eichi, motion. Then snapped one of the squares from it, and directly put it on his mouth. The tea started melting the chocolate on his mouth, in an almost blissful way. He heard that eating chocolate from others on valentines was a sign of acceptance, but he wasn't going to say 'yes' without being asked directly. Beating around the bush wasn't his thing, but if he wasn't going to ask directly, he wouldn't either. He would make him ask, take the words out of his mouth directly. Was that a yes or did he just eat it because he said it? Eichi will never know unless he asks him. 

After savoring the chocolate, he drank another sip of tea, then replied. "It is true, chocolate goes well with this tea."

 


End file.
